Lucario X Mewtwo REREMIX: My highschool love
by Lolcario
Summary: Luka just moved on from Sinnoh to Unys with his little sister, Katy. Luka encounters Mewtwo, and immediately falls in love with him. But what Luka doesn't know is that Mewtwo got feelings for him too, even if he hides it. Lucario X Mewtwo romance and maybe A LITTLE Greninja X Delphox in the later chapters. Original by Writer Of Worlds. Yaoi. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**So before anyone get confused, there will be no lemon in this story, sorry to disappoint. Maybe there will if I decide to write a one shot if I ever finish this fanfic, but I'll probably never complete it lol.**

* * *

Well...today will be an average day.

Okay, here's the positives: I got from the shitty Sinnoh highschool to the gigantic and well known Unys highschool. I'm far from my parents, they were getting annoying with the:"Your work at school will determine your future, only you determine if it will be bright or obscure" kind of thing, which would be useful IF I actually goy school difficulties and not when I have atleast 15 in almost every grades (except sport) which I think is really good if you ask me. I live on my own know, and that's awesome!

The negatives now...oh boy. So first, I lost all my friends, which were not many, and I know nobody from this new highschool. But the biggest downside is that my lil sis, a Kirlia, is with me for her first year of college. It was the price I had to pay to get in this highschool. Of course, I love my little sister and all, but... she can be REAAAAALLY annoying sometimes. And she can also be a real pain in the ass when she wants something. Like, if she wants ice cream, she's going to get ice cream. If she wants clothes, she's going to get them. If she wants her "Big brotheeeeer!" to help her for her homework, of course I'm going to help her, I don't have a choice!

Having friends was sooooo difficult back there. Between 4 and 17 years old, I got three friends. THREE! And my parents said to me to make friends at the first day of highschool? How am I supposed to do that!?

Before leaving my parents, they said they where proud of me, and hoped that I will work well in this new highschool. I will not deceive them.

So first, getting up. Okay, my alarm clock didn't do the job well enough. And of course someone else did...  
"Big brotheeeer! Today it's your first day at highschool!"  
"I know, Katy...let me go at my rhythm please..."  
"Nope! Last year you were late of ten minutes and fifty five seconds!"  
"How do you...uuuuh. Fine."

I got up.  
"Easy right?"  
"Just sh...forget what I was about to say"  
"Cursing is not good big brother! If mom and dad knew that they would..."  
"Yes I know, they would kill me..."  
"Are you okay? It seems like you're already tired!"  
"No, I'm totally fine, maybe just stressed a bit."

I walked to the kitchen. I wasn't hungry, but I wouldn't mind some orange juice.  
"You're orange juiced addicted!" giggled Katy.

Lucky Katy. Middle school started tomorrow for her.  
"You, you're not working today." I said seriously.

She looked at me and said back:  
"But that's not what I was saying, remember we got nothing to eat today? Because you were too lazy to go to the supermarket?"  
"Oh please, I was tired, okay? You're right though..."

The fridge was empty. Why? Because we arrived here yesterday at 10:00pm and I was too tired to go to the supermarket. So nothing to eat today...atleast for this morning. I can support hunger. But thirst!? No way! So I just got water... There was cheese in the fridge of the house but it smelled like it's been here for years.

So I drank water, washed myself, verified I got everything I needed in my schoolbag, and was ready to go.  
"So I don't think I need to explain to an 11 year old good girl what to do when she's alone at home, right?"  
"Yes, big brother!"  
"So, see ya tonight!"  
"Yeah see ya, Luka!"

I shut the door, maybe too hard to be honest, and I was good to go.

I got to the bus stop, and immediately stepped in the first that arrived. Lucky me, it was the right one. I set on the front of the bus, right behind the driver. I put on my headphones and listened to some music. Atleast I don't have to hear others talking about how there lives are terrible and how much they suffer when I have my headphones.

When the bus arrived in front off the building. I put my headphones back in my bag and stepped outside. Then I saw the highschool. It was sooooo big compared to the one from Sinnoh. I was really shocked by it's height and also how much students could fit in there. I never imagined that.

They were not that many students outside. Most of them looked pretty young. Probably their first year of highschool, entering the _"real"_ world of working. Cause I mean, the homework in middle school was made for idiots sometimes. Oh wait, actually, middle schools are full of idiots. You can clearly see I DESPISE middle schools. Not because it's difficult or anything, but I mean, almost everybody in middle scools have still the mentality of school. What do I mean by that? I don't really know, but I think you understand what I said. It's not like people in highscools are better, anyway...

There was practically nobody in the corridors. Was it good or bad? Well I like being lonely, so... it's great I guess. I started the search of my locker.  
"Number 143, number 143...oh! Here it is!" not realising I said that out loud.

I opened the locker, picked up the books that where inside, and closed it. Why were there books inside? I don't know. Maybe a "gift" for the new students. How generous. Right after I closed it, I received a knee to the chest, making me fall on the ground with my books.  
"What the..."  
"I've never seen you in this highschool, you're new right?"

I got up and turned myself just to see a Machoke. Of course, it's a very powerful Pokemon, the type you don't mess around with. But to be honest, every Pokemon is strong in it's own way. Psychic Pokemon are _usually_ more brains than brawns, and the opposite for most Fighting Pokemon. It's not always true, since I'm shit at Sports and better at thinking.  
"I asked you a question, loser."  
"I'm new, but no reason to call me like that."  
"Talking to me this way is intolerable. You don't know who's the boss in this highschool, right?"

Talking to him this way? What!? I talked to him like I would do for an asshole, it suits him perfectly. Though I didn't say that.

"Maybe the president of the highschool?"

"That's it! Shut up and eat that!"

He gave me another knee to the chest, a much stronger one this time. And another one. And another one. And another one. Then I fell hard on the ground.  
"So miserable..." he said while laughing. "You're just another punching bag, like 90% of this school. Now give me your money!"  
"I...I don't have..."  
"Stop lying to me! I know you got atleast one coin or two!"

Then he started looking inside my bag. Of course, I lied. And he found where all my money is.  
"Not only a loser and a punching bag, but a liar? Good job, man."  
"Fuck you!"  
"Don't talk to me this way!" while trying to get me up, probably to beat me even more.

"Please don't hurt me anymore!" I said to myself, hoping a miracle would happen. And it did.  
"Stop this. Now." A voice said behind us.

The Machoke turned his back and said:  
"Who wants to be beaten like this l...MEWTWO!"  
"Let him go or I will show you the real definition of "beaten up"."  
"Y...Yes of course!"

Machoke runned so fast, he could have beaten the record for 100m. Mewtwo thought: _"Shhh. What a coward. Too bad he ran out. I wouldn't have minded beating him up"._ Then he turned his attention to the Lucario.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Yes...I think..."  
"Come on get up..."

I started to pick up my books, stuffed them into my bag, then looked at my savior, and quite frankly, he looks intimidating. His stare his so cold he could freeze a Blaziken. But at the same time...he looks...so gorgeous...wait, what am I thinking!? He's a guy, I can't...

"Hey, are you okay?"  
"Yes...Yes! Th...thank you..."  
"No problem. Just try avoiding this type of people, just saying that for you."  
"Yeah..."  
"Your nose is bleeding a little."  
"Oh, I didn't even noticed."

Then I picked a tissue in my bag and wiped the blood away. Mewtwo questionned:  
"You're new in this school, am I right?"  
"Yes..."  
"I remember the first day was hard..."  
"Really?" I asked with a smile.  
"Why are you smiling?"  
"Uuuuuh...because I'm happy?"  
"Are you trying to befriend me?

I didn't reply. It was true. I wanted to be friend with him, but that's normal, right? I mean, to not get attacked by anybody else, having friends helps a bit. He then said something I don't understand:  
"Okay, if you want to be my friend, then I politely decline your offer. I'm sure you're a nice person and all, but you should make other friends than me. I'm not here to play buddy-buddy with you."  
"Did...I say something wrong?"

Mewtwo didn't answer. He just walked away. I followed him.  
"Hey! Don't..."  
"Stop. Following. Me."

He said that with a gaze that frightened me.  
"I don't understand you! You help me and then..."  
"JUST GO!" he screamed at me.  
"I..."

I ran away. Not looking behind. I don't know what exactly happened, but I sure don't understand why he doesn't want to be friend with me. Is there something wrong with me?

* * *

 _"Atleast this Lucario guy ran out. Even faster than Matt (Machoke), that's already a record broken. But wait, did I saw a tear underneath his eyes, or is my imagination tricking me? If it was just me, I would choose the second option, cause crying like that for this is just childish. Whatever, gotta go to class."_

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER 1**

 **Thanks for reading the first chapter of this! There will probably be a lot of mistakes in my writting, but whatever, I finally finished this. Took me two days xD. Maybe I was so excited to write this that I typed as fast as I can. Which is slow as shit to be honest. I gave names to the Pokemons, atleast to some of them. I'll probably keep Mewtwo as Mewtwo, but I changed Lucario with Luka and Kirlia with Katy. I changed their names because it gives them more personnality than a "random" Lucario and because they're important in the story. With that being said, now I need to work on the second chap'!**  
 **Before leaving you guys, just wanted to say that this is NOT a 100% made by me. I decided to continue a story that already exists on . It is called:"High School Love: A Lucario X Mewtwo REMIX" made by crzyfanfics. Why REMIX you may ask? Well it's because he continued a story that wasn't finished by somebody. And now he stopped. Maybe. I don't know. So this will be akwardly called REREMIX. That may sound stupid and it is, but I don't wanna risk one of the two firsts authors to be mad at me for stealing their ideas. Cause I did. Sorry. x)**

 **SAYONARA!**

 **(Also I removed the part where I presented the characters presents in the chapter, since I'd rather make them actual characters in the fanfic than in a description at the end of the chapter where they first appeared.**


	2. Chapter 2

I don't know what the hell hapened earlier. I don't know why he did this. All I know is that...I'm sobbing for whatever reason.

I don't know why he rejected my "friend invite" but I never saw in my entire life someone refusing a friendship, and not like that. He was like so mad when he said that, I didn't knew how could I answer to him without falling on the ground and crying like a little baby.

I continued running until I reached what happened to be the center of the school, a small court yard with some trees and a fountain in the middle. I runned directly to it and stopped right before falling in the water. I looked at myself in the water to see if first, I was really shedding tears and second, if they were any blood left on my nose. The answers for those two questions respectively are yes and no. _"Why are they tears coming out of my eyes?"_ I asked to myself.

My biggest question has a, at the same time, a pretty logical and foolish answer at the same time. Maybe I have..."feelings" for him.

I mean, that's a totally logical reasoning: so first he save me from that Machoke idiot, and then he asks if I'm okay, and then he gave me a tip about people in this highschool, that's pretty cool from him and, quite frankly, I found that cute. Oops! Did I said that? But on the other side, it would be pretty foolish to think that a relathionship can go that fast to go. I mean we talked for like, one minute. How could even a friendly relation go anywhere, so a LOVE relationship? What is this, a teenage girl dream? Oh wait, actually, my sister can make better love stories than this. But well, still a better love story than Rwilight if you ask me.

Anyway, I traveled back to the main hallway, and taught to myself: "So if I remember, I have to go to the classroom 201, I think." So I will have to face the first ennemy of this school to go there: the stairs. Pretty easy, but we never know, you may fall of and be seriously hurt and, in that scenario, miss the first day of school! Yeah, I know, that's awesome, but it didn't happened. So unlucky.

I passed the first ennemy pretty easily, and now, the new trial is finding the room. Of course, I got to the wrong way and I'll have to go all the way to the other side of the corridor. AWESOME.

So I looked closely at the number of each door I encountered:  
"Number 205, 204, 203, 202 and...201! Finally!" and I entered the classroom.

They were only one person in there, a Greninja that looked at me as I passed the door. I examined each seat to see where I could go. They were 4 rows of seats, each containing 6 seats. I wanted to go to the last seat of a row, but if I did that, I would be with the idiots. But a the same time, if I choose a seat in the front, I can't take my phone and will always be questionned by the teacher and would be considered a teacher's pet, which is always considered a bad thing for most people, me included. I wanted to be seen as a "normal" student.

Greninja taught _"I never seen him before, he's probably new, that would explain why he's doing a math equation just to find a place to sit down."_  
"Taking a seat didn't took me three hours, and I'm pretty hesitant, so if you want, you can come sit on the seat in front of me!"  
"O...Okay!"

I then set on the third seat of the first row on the left, close to the windows and obviously, just in front of Greninja, which has taken the fourth seat.  
"So my name is Grey, yes I know, I found that kinda stupid too, I get that a lot." I giggled at his comment, feeling a bit more comfortable now. I then answered:  
"Mine is Luka, so..."  
"Our parents may know eachothers, they're super original."

We both laughed about that.  
"My parents always talk about their friends at home, so I would knew who you were if they did know your parents."  
"Well my parents are so shy they don't talk about their friends, not even childhood friends, so..."  
"So...I've got some questions to ask you...I mean, not about you, but...about the highschool."  
"You're new, right?"  
"Yeah...I looked super comfortable while entering the classroom so..."  
"That helped a bit."  
"So...how are the teachers here?"  
"Uh...I don't really like talking about them, but I'll say the English, Maths, Sports and Science teachers are cool. The rest is just your average teacher."  
"What about the other students? Just some of them, don't need to talk about everyone."  
"Well I don't know that much, except my friends and other people...that are better to avoid. So, there is Delphia, a friend of mine, she's a Delphox if you didn't realise. She can be a bit overwhelming, but she can also be a really good friend. There's also Sara, a Zoroak. If you think you're shy, that's probably 100% sure you're less than her. I mean, approaching her was a pain in the ass, talking to her was even harder and to be friend with her...pretty dang hard."  
"You said some people were better to avoid. Who do you mean by that?"  
"Matt. Mostly him. He just bullies everybody in this school for no particular reason, just because he can."  
"And that's it for the "bad" peoples?"  
"No, there is also somebody else, his name is Me..."

Then we heard someone coming at the door. It was Mewtwo. I immediatly turned my attention to Grey, while still looking at Mewtwo. He taked the third seat of the fourth row, as far as he can get from me probably.  
"Who where you going to talk about?"

Grey looked at me, then at Mewtwo. I understood this.

 _"I heard that."_ , Mewtwo taught. _"Well if his new friend tells him I'm a person to avoid, he probably won't talk to me. So I won't have to warn him anymore"."Why am I thinking about him!? I screamed to him, he probably hates me now"._

I realised I started blushing. Was it because I was ill-at-ease or because I really love him?  
"Why are you blushing?"  
"F...for nothing Grey! Nothing...at all!" I replied, with the less natural tone of voice I could express myself with.  
"You're acting pretty weird right after he entered..." whispered Grey.  
"Why...are you saying that...?"  
"You have a liiiittle problem to talk right now and you're as red as a tomato. Is that a good argument?"  
"I...think yes..."  
"What's the problem?"  
"I can't explain it to you right now,...sorry. I'll explain when classes ends."

I then stopped blushing and looked more concentrated than ever. I was looking at Mewtwo, but I tried avoiding his stare when he looks back at me. I don't want him to be angry at me, this could ruin our relationship.

Why am I talking about any relationship! I'm stranger than ever today, I really need to calm myself. Can't do that in front of Grey unfortunately.

 _"This Lucario guy really think I'm stupid!?"_ asked himself Mewtwo _."I say him blushing, blushing from what? Me? But why? Is it because he l...what am I saying right now! I mean I also have feelings for h...what the hell? Why am I so much thinking about this kid? Uuuh, really need sleep, shouldn't have played Pokemon all night yesterday..."_

I wanted to get back on my conversation with Grey, so I stopped looking at Mewtwo and asked:  
"So...who's also "to avoid"?"  
"Leila...She's well known from being a "hoe" in the highschool, rumors said she has already had sex with almost half of the highshool male students...  
"Is that true? Cause that's a weird rumor..."  
"Maybe it's true, but nobody knows...but here's a little help:don't accept her invitation to play video games with her...I'll give you a clue: she don't really play video games with you...she plays...something else."  
"So you know her right?"  
"W-what!"  
"I mean you know what happens, she actually already asked you to play video games, am I right ;P?"  
"N-no! Not at all!"

I know he was lying to me, so I giggled a bit. Oh, Grey, what other secrets you don't want to tell me?

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER 2**

 **And this is the end of the second chapter. Actually didn't even took me a day XD. Why am I so into this!? Like everything I do everyday now is writting and writting...what is the meaning of my life ;-;! I should do my "very important" homework! Not very interesting part in my opinion, but you know...I may be wrong. I don't really like the part when Mewtwo enters the classroom, but whatever. It's okay I guess ^-^. Just wanted to point out only one new character was introduced now, it's Grey/Greninja, I talked about a Delphox,a Zoroark and *sigh* a Lopunny, but not that much, so maybe next chapter...or after. So...that's it I guess! Hope you enjoyed!**  
 **SAYONARA!**

* * *

 **Only one character to go through today...awesome!**

Name: Grey

Specie: Greninja

Gender: Male

Age: 17

Description: A Pokemon that talks a lot, but not about himself. He is the leader of his own group of friends and also has a crush on Delphia, another member.

Role: Leader of Luka's group of friends, have a crush on Delphia.


	3. Chapter 3

All of a sudden, a bunch of students entered the room, probably the entire class. I could only recognize two people: Matt and I think the Lopunny girl Grey talked about. But they both tooked a seat far from us: Matt the sixth from the row all the way to the right and Leila the first one from the second row on the left. The other Pokemons I don't know about all taken the back seats first, then the rest started to get closer and closer to the blackboard. They were only three seats left, all are from the first seat of each row of course. Grey whispered to me:  
"Of course, Delphia and Sara are late...I asked them to be in advance, but they never listen."  
"Normally the girls arrive before the boys, but well..." I whispered back.  
"Oh! I totally forgot to talk about someone else!"  
"Who?"  
"It's an old friend of mine, we knew eachother since 8 years old. His name is Darren. It's a Charizard. I forgot to talk 'bout him because he said he wouldn't be here today."  
"But why?"  
"I don't know, he didn't say anything about the reason he was absent."

Two other persons entered the classroom. It were Delphia and Sara. They looked in the direction of Grey, but of course no seats close to him were available. So they set respectively on the first seat on the second row to the right for Delphia and the first seat on the first row to th right for Sara.

Exactly right after they tooked their seats, the teacher arrived. It was a male Infernape.

And right after that, he started talking. Talking about rules of the highschool, he wrote the missing students(1, guess who), and then he gave us our timetable:  
"So first, you got five hours of English per week, four hours of Maths and History, three hours of Geography, two hours of Geography, PE (physical education, or sports if you prefer), Physics, Chemistry, Spanish, French and Psychology and...that's it! Now for the timetable, here is how it's settled."

Monday:8am English,9am Maths,10am Geography,11am French,12am to 2pm is lunch time,2pm History,3pm Chemistry and 4pm Physics.  
Tuesday:8am Maths,9am Spanish,10am Psychology,11am English,12am to 2pm is lunch time,2pm History,3pm Geography and 4pm Physics.  
Wednesday:8am to 10am PE and that's it.  
Thursday:8am French,9am Spanish,10am to 12am English,12am to 2pm is lunch time,2pm Maths,3pm Chemistry and 4pm Psychology.  
Friday:8am English,9am History,10am Maths,11am Geography and that's it.

Wow. They are not that much hours of work time, I was expecting many much, and also expecting Music to be part of it.  
"It's not a lot compared to last year, due to reforms." Grey informed me. _(And also because the author is really lazy)_

Then the bell rang. It was lunch time. All the students runned to the door like an Accelgor, when me and Grey were waited by Delphia and Sara. _(Okay, just Grey)_  
"I saw you talking with Grey. I've never seen you here! Are you new to this highschool?" asked Delphia.  
"Yes..." I responded shyly.  
"Not another Sara!" she told at me while laughing. Sara didn't reply at all.  
"Delphia, can you be less like you always are!?"  
"Ok, ok, just joking! My name is Delphia, and this is Sara!"  
"Mine is Luka, nice to meet you and...uuuuh...Sara?"  
"Uuuuh...Sara?" Grey asked with a confused look at her.

She was looking at me deeply, passionly. It scared the shit out of me.  
"Sara? Talking to you!" asked Delphia, worried a bit about what was happening.  
"SARA!" screamed Grey.  
"W...what?"  
"You've been standing there like, looking at Luka in a creepy way.  
"Rea-really?"  
"YES!"  
"Oh."  
"...is that all you have to say?"  
"Well what should I say?"  
"Maybe present yourself to Luka!"  
"Oh that's right...er...my name is Sara, nice to meet you."  
"M-mine is Luka..."  
"Sara! You really scared us!" Delphia said with an annoyed tone of voice.  
"S-sorry...I guess?"  
"Ok, you're forgiven."  
"Thanks!"  
"Maybe now, after those presentations, we can go to the cafeteria? My stomach is growling right now!" Grey said in an impatient tone of voice.

He then ran to the direction of it.  
"Yeah, we're going, Luka, Sara, aren't waiting for you!" replied Delphia, while going too.

I then was going to go too, when Sara said to me:  
"I...saw you in one of my dreams..."  
"W-what!?"  
"I saw you Luka...I know it..."  
"What the hell are you talking about, you creep!"  
"Why...are you mad at me?"  
"Because you just said in front of me that you saw me in one of your dreams: how am I supposed to react?"  
"Oh yeah...that's right."  
"So...what was I doing in your dreams?"  
"You...were having..."  
"Having what?"  
"Sex. And I'm serious..."  
"WHAT!" I screamed while turning red like last time."Y-you mean...HAVING SEX FOR REAL!"  
"Do I look like I'm joking?"  
"N-no but...this is impossible! I don't even know you!"  
"You think...I know you?"  
"No, probably not...but then how!? How did I have sex with you in a dream!?"  
"I never said you had sex with me."  
"But...who then?"  
"With a guy from the class. I don't remember his name...I think he's called...Mewtwo."  
"W-what the hell!"

HOW...WERE ME AND MEWTWO IN THE SAME DREAM OF SOMEBODY I DON'T KNOW, BUT MOST INCREDIBLY...WHY ME AND MEWTWO! IT COULD HAVE BEEN ANY OTHER RANDOM PERSON! BUT NO,IT'S MEWTWO, THE GUY I LOVE, WHO WAS IN THE DREAM WITH ME, HAVING NORMAL GAY SEX!

Ok...ok...calm yourself Luka...everything is fine...nothing is weird about what the fuck just happened, everything's alright.  
"A-are you ok? You look like you just died inside of your head..."  
"Y-yeah, fine..."

These were the only words that could come out of my mouth right now. I was shaking so much...  
"You're sure? Why is it such a big deal for you? I mean, of course I would be really pissed off if somebody just told me something like that, but...your reaction is a bit overreacted."  
"W-what do you mean...?"  
"I mean that it's not because I saw you having sex that you're like that...it's because it's with Mewtwo, right?"  
"W-what! But n...?"  
"Why is it such a big deal then?"

I didn't knew how to answer. She was true. But I didn't wanted to tell her I had feelings for Mewtwo...how would she react? In what fucking trouble am I? I feel like I can't lie to her, I don't know what excuse I could use in my defense, so I guess I'll just have to tell her the truth...  
"I-I love him! I...loved him at the first second I encountered him!"  
"For real? You...love him?"  
"Yes, but please...I don't want to talk about that..."  
"Ok, I'll just give you my phone number, so you won't have to tell me everything...now."

She then gave me a paper with her phone number written on it.  
"Come on...Grey and Delph may suspect something..., let's go join them..."  
"O-ok...but don't tell that to anyone!"  
"Yes I won't, I promise. Let's go now..."

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER 3**

 **Thanks for reading, as always! So I talked with the creator of the REMIX (not the original, the remix I'm remixing. Yes that's weird to say) and he said it was ok to continue my fanfic, but I should have PM him first. So, sorry I guess :(. I'm trying to make shorts but interesting chapters, which is not that easy if you ask me. I always try to do chapters of the same length, but it's pretty hard to juge just by looking at it. I work at a face pace, but I've decided to take my time now by uploading once a week. I mean, once a day is really hard. Now, about this chapter particularly, I wanted to introduce mostly Delphia. But I introduced Sara. Why, you may ask yourself. Well, at the start, Sara wasn't supposed to be a major character, but now, I feel like I wanna get her more in the story. And also because it's my second favorite Pokemon, so I wanted to give her better than a background decoration kind of character like Infernape or even Machoke. I'll talk about Delphia later, kinda like Leila the Lopunny...*sigh*. So I guess that's it! SAYONARA!**

* * *

 **Ok, three to go through today:**

Name: Delphia

Specie: Delphox

Gender: Female

Age: 17

Description: A friend of Grey. Can be kind and then two seconds after be extremely rude, kinda like a "tsundere" type of girl. Has secretly a crush on Grey, the leader of her group of friends.

Role: member of the group of friends of Luka, have a crush on Grey.

* * *

Name: Sara

Specie: Zoroark

Gender: Female

Age: 17

Description: A friend of Grey. Is very cold and distant, even with her own friends. Is the only one knowing a secret about Luka.

Role: member of the group of friends of Luka, confidant of Luka.

* * *

Name: ?

Specie: Infernape

Gender: Male

Age: 27

Description: English teacher, known to be strict but fair.

Role: teacher, "background character".


	4. Chapter 4

We arrived at the cafeteria. IT. WAS. FULL! I mean literally every seat were taken. Except some of course. But we'll have to be quick with Sara if we don't want to sit with people we don't know.

So we took everything we wanted and went on research for Grey and Delph's table. Then we saw them, in one of the rare places where all the seats weren't taken.

"You guys took a long time! We almost finished!" said Delphia with an angry stare.

"S-sorry Delph..." answered Sara, who was almost crying.

"It's not like we took two hours, but sorry for the wait I guess" I answered while looking at the ground.

Grey winked at Delphia and replied while laughing:

"Were you guys... _"flirting"_?"

"Or even kissing...?" Delphia replied, with both of them giggling.

"N-no it's not what you guys think! We were just..."

"Talking..." said Sara to finish my sentence.

"Yeah, yeah, that's what they all say..." said Delphia with an amused look on her face.

"You know Delph, maybe we should let Romeo and Juliet talk alone..." replied Grey while winking at Delphia.

"You two work well together as well." I answered back while smiling.

"W-what!" Delphia answered with a disgusted look. "With him!?"

"I mean, you followed Grey when you could have waited for us..."

"It's not what you're thinking, Luka!", she started to be really mad at me.

"Chill Delph, it's just jokes." said Grey to calm her a bit.

It looks like it worked. Arceus, this could have turned badly. Delphia started to get a bit normal. But then, I noticed Mewtwo. He was sitting on the table right next to us. I was deeply looking at him. Uh oh! I think he noticed it! He's...looking back at me with a death stare...wait! He is getting up..., he is...he is...coming right at us! Ok, maybe it's nothing, maybe I'm telling myself ideas, maybe I'm...

"Hey you! Mind stopping looking at me like a creep!" he said directly at me.

And shit.

"W-what...?"

"You know what I'm talking about, idiot! The way you stare at me is very umconfortable! So would you mind your own buisiness and look at your friends or what you're eating!"

"Hey, what the hell do you want?" asked Dephia with a confused and angry look.

"Mind your own buisiness bitch! I don't care about you!"

"Don't talk to her that way!" said Grey, looking at him like he wanted to punch him.

"None of you are a part of this! Do like this girl and mind your buisiness!" he said while pointing Sara.

"Thanks..." she answered with the most bored tone of voice ever.

"You're weird you know..." Mewtwo replied, then looked at me again:"You really think you can look at me the way you did, like a little girl who got a crush on a highschool student! Stop looking at me like this, like if you're innocent and all, when you're just an annoying scum bag!" he said, while most Pokemon in the Cafeteria turned their attention.

"I...I..." I didn't know what I was supposed to answer to that.

"Understood, or do I need to repeat myself!"

"Un-understood...!"

"Good."

He then turned back and started walking away. I got pretty affected with what he said, I started shedding tears. But Grey has had enough. He got up, followed Mewtwo and said:

"Hey, you!"

"Who is..."

"Just shut up, and fight me!" replied Grey with anger.

Mewtwo turned his attention to the Greninja and simply said:

"You wanna fight?"

"Me, to help my defensless friends you just insulted for no reason at all."

"This kiddo looked at me like a teenage girl." Mewtwo said while pointing at me.

"Is that a good enough reason to insult him and Delphia like this?"

"Good enough for me. I'm not his girlfriend."

"Lucky him."

"Fuck you and fight, stop arguing."

"What I was waiting for..."

"Please...no..." I said to myself while continuing to cry.

"Grey...don't..." I tried to say, but the highest tone of voice I could use now was whispering.

"Grey, I know you're really mad and...I am, but please, don't get through a fight on the first day!" said Delphia, while trying to convince Grey to stop.

"What! But this motherf..."

"Grey! Just stop! I...don't want you to get hurt!" tried Delphia, but this looked like it was gonna end badly.

"Grey, I know how strong is Mewtwo..., don't try to battle him..." said Sara, looking calmed as fuck, not realising the gravity of the situation.

"I-" tried saying Grey.

"Just stop Grey. Please." "Delphia, I...I don't want him to treat you and Luka like that!"

"You really think me and Luka want that?"

"I-I...F-fuck!" said Grey while running away from the cafeteria.

"Grey!" screamed Delphia while following him.

I was still sobbing. I tried saying something but my mouth couldn't at this moment. Mewtwo then said at me:

"Don't look at me like that. Ever. Or something REALLY bad may happen to you."

"Y-yes...of course..." was the best I could replied, and then Mewtwo exited the cafeteria as well.

The conversation stopped here. But...Mewtwo...was...so evil! He was so mean to me...Is that what he think of me?...Am I really like that? I need to think about that later, cause now Delphia is coming at us, not looking very happy...but she said to me:

"Luka...I want to talk with you a little...you know, in private..."

"O-ok..." I replied while not really understanding what was happening.

I then followed her in the middle area of the school, you know, with the fountain, leaving Sara alone in the cafeteria.

"...I guess I'll have to stay here..."

I'm sure Delphia wanted to talk to me first, but I wanted to know some things before:

"So, what happened with Grey?"

"...he ran away from the highschool..."

"What! Really!?"

"Would I lie to you?"

"N-no...of course not..."

She then talked, while looking at me VERY seriously:

"Why did Mewtwo randomly "attacked" you?"

"I...looked at him..."

"And?"

"I...don't know..."

"...you're lying. You knew him before that accident."

"I..."

"Tell me the truth and stop lying to me!" she said while screaming at me.

"Ok...I knew him before...that's true..."

"How did you knew him then?"

"I-"

"So?"

"...I guess I can't escape this, right?

"Not with someone like me."

"Ok, so...it first started this morning. I was simply going to my locker, taking my books and all, then suddenly someone attacked me from behind..."

"Was it Mewtwo?"

"No, it was...I believe his name is Matt...he asked me for my money...I didn't gave it to him, so he attacked me again and...well, he found where it is and...Mewtwo...said him to stop that...and Matt ran away, scared of him probably...and Mewtwo actually gave me tips about bulliers in this highschool and...he then became really angry at me...I don't know why! But he was, and it hurted me a bit..."

"You mean you cried?"

"Y-yes..."

"I wonder why Mewtwo reacted like that..."

"Yeah, why was he so mean..."

"No, I'm talking about his reaction at you...looking at him. I mean, was he really that embarassed? He could have just asked you to stop looking at him normally..."

"I-I don't know..."

"Ok, so I think I won't get more informations for now...maybe now I need to reconfort Luka." taught Delphia.

"Y-you know Luka..."

"Y-yes?'

"You don't have to be scared of him, I mean, he's an asshole! He insulted you for practically nothing, and then he calls me a bitch, and then he want to attack Grey! What's next, violating Sara!? I mean..."

She took a deep breath.

"There are just those people, who are sometimes really cool, but not as cool as they made the others think. In reality, their violent and only care about themselves...Mewtwo may be part of this peoples..."

"Maybe..."

"I just want you to forget about that. Life is not always pink and happy, there are always parts in your life that obscure your own mind...I just want you to be happy and to live for the present and the future. I don't know you that much, but I don't like seeing people sad around me..."

"Delphia, I-I...thank you..."

I then hugged her. She was right. I mean, maybe Mewtwo was mad at me...but that doesn't mean it's impossible for me to make him love me! I'll just have to be more discreet and clever. Also, be a better liar...I mean, already Sara know about my feelings for Mewtwo. Even if Delphia is a really good person, I can't tell her that.

"You're...hugging me a bit too hard, Luka!

"Oh, sorry..."

"Maybe we should check on Sara, see if she's still in the cafeteria now?"

"Yeah..."

So we headed back to the cafeteria. Of course, Sara didn't disappeared.

"Sorry for the wait, Sara..." "Oh, that's okay, Delph...I guess..."

"So, Grey ran out of the school. He said he will be here tomorrow."

"Oh, okay..."

"So, I guess we gotta go to class?" reminded Delphia "I almost forgot!" said Luka. "We gotta go now, it starts in five minutes!"

"FIVE! Shit! Let's go!" replied Delphia.

All of us then ran to our classroom.

 **END OF CHAPTER 4**

 **Thanks for reading this fourth chapter! Yes, I said I would upload once per week, but now I feel like I should upload whenever I want. A chapter may come 1 day after another, or may take 1 month if I'm really lazy (or tired of writting), but it's not happening now, I'm really enjoying myself! I may focus more on studying and playing video games (and watching Lucario X Mewtwo pictures and fanfics all night XD) than writing in the future! I also changed the summary a bit because I feeled like the old one was bad. And I also didn't credite the original writer on the old one. Now it's done and it's awesome!**

 **SAYONARA!**

 **Well, no character presentation today! Isn't that awesome?**


	5. Chapter 5

So, we got to class. Nothing really exciting there, except maybe seeing Matt being sent to the counselor was kinda funny, but overall it was boring.

Finished class! Finally! What a weird day! I mean, I fell in love, the guy I love hates me, somebody knows my secret, I mean, that was an interesting day. So, I exited the highschool, with the company of Delphia and Sara of course, and because they both live in the same appartment, they gotta leave me there.  
"So...well, Luka, where do you live?" asked Delphia to me with curiosity.  
"17 road Wartortle and you?"  
"5 road Meowth, but dang! You live far from the highschool!"  
"I take the bus for a bit, and when there is the bus stop, I go on foot."  
"Wow, I'm so impressed!"  
"Thanks, I guess..."  
"I wonder what you guys talked about when I was alone in the cafeteria..." asked Sara.  
"Don't worry, I'll tell you tonight."  
"Well bye Delph! Bye Sara!"  
"Goodbye!"  
"Goodbye..." (I don't think I need to tell you who said that goodbye)

Then they both turned their back and walked to the direction of their home. I gotta hurry too. Even if she will probably be fine, I don't like thinking about Katy being alone at home, but I'm probably just a bit too worried.

So, I took the bus, listened to music and well, arrived at the right bus stop.

I got out of it, started to walk in the direction of the so called home. Nothing got really in my way. I mean, after this journey, everything could happen, right? So, got at the door, opened it with the keys, and guess what?  
"Big brotheeer!"...Katy ran at me and hugged me immediately.  
"Katy! You scared the shit out of me!"  
"Shhh! Stop swearing big brother!"  
"Maybe if you stopped hugging me all time I would say less things like this!"  
"O-okay..."  
"...Ok, maybe I was too hard on you..."  
"Maybe I should leave you some space sometimes, but I can't! I love you so much!"  
"Well, you're 11 now. Maybe it's time to stop thinking about your big brother and study..."  
"College hasn't started! You're saying this like we're in November or something!"  
"I always forgot..."  
"You're kind of stunned sometimes, but I'm always here to help you solving that problem."  
"Yeah...I'm sorry Katy...maybe I'm thinking about your future too much..."  
"That's okay, you're forgiven."  
"Isn't that something a big brother would say?"  
"With you, I don't know if I'm the little or the big sister."  
"...You got me."  
"Always!" she responded back while giggling.  
"So, you bought everything I asked you to?"  
"Yes, bread, cheese, butter..."  
"So you guessed today is sandwich time, right?"  
"Yes, of course!"

I then got to the kitchen. I prepared the sandwiches and we were ready to eat. Of course, I knew Katy wanted to know EVERYTHING about that first highschool day.  
"So...is your highschool good?"  
"Well, the timetable is good, the classes seemed a bit boring..."  
"Yeah, typical highschool kind of thing."  
"...You never been to an highschool..."  
"Oh yeah, that's right...but what about friends? Did you make any?"  
"Yes, actually I made three..."  
"Three! You made three friends in 10 years, and know three...in one day?"  
"Well, highschool students are mostly more mature than college students..."  
"So...who are your friends?"  
"Grey, a Greninja, I don't know him that much, but his parents are as original as ours..."  
"Grey for a Greninja..." she laughed at that.  
"There is also Delphia, a Delphox. She seems kind of annoying, but she has her good moments, kinda like you."  
"What did you just say?"  
"Nothing Katy! And also Sara, a Zoroark. She's kinda shy, but she seems like a good person..."  
"Kinda like you..."  
"Yeah...and I even got her phone number!"  
"Wow! The first day and already getting girls behind your back!"  
"No, it's not what you think!"  
"Of couuuuurse, big brother is sooooo unromantic! He can't get a girl in his bed, can he?"  
"I totally can!"  
"Ok, then let's make a deal: if you don't get a girlfriend before July, you'll have to pay me the Nintendo Switch."  
"And what about you?"  
"Well, if you get a girlfriend...let's say..."  
"You're going to do the washing up everyday!"  
"Ok, so that's a deal."  
"You'll regret that later, lil sis."  
"I never lose big brother, but for now...LET'S EAT!"

And we did. Every fucking piece of bread were eaten.  
"Well, I'm going to go wash myself, big brother."  
"Ok, go ahead."

Perfect time! Now that I'm alone, I can text to Sara!

 _Luka: "Hi Sara, it's Luka!"_  
 _Sara: "Hi..."_  
 _Luka: "So, already know what I want you to talk about, right?"_  
 _Sara: "Yes. So, in that dream, I saw you and Mewtwo having...well, you know what. So, I saw you both guys naked..."_  
 _Luka: "...You know that's embarassing, right?"_  
 _Sara: "Yes. So, you guys were in a bedroom..."_  
 _Luka: "Describe it, please."_  
 _Sara: "I believe the walls were in dark brown and the floor was in black...There was a black computer on a white desk...and a dressing, containing mostly black clothes."_  
 _Luka: "Yeah, totally not my room...My walls are white, the floor is brown, my computer is white and is on a black desk...and my dressing contains mostly white clothes, so, not my room."_  
 _Sara: "I guess that's all I can remember...I'm sorry. :("_  
 _Luka: "No. That's fine. You gave me a lot of informations about the room we were inside. Thank you."_  
 _Sara: "No problem. But I got some questions for you too..."_  
 _Luka: "And what are they exactly?"_  
 _Sara: "You got a conversation with Delphia after the cafeteria accident, right? Tell me what happened!"_  
 _Luka: "She asked me why he did that, and I revealed to her my first meeting with Mewtwo."_  
 _Sara: "And?"_  
 _Luka: "She reconforted me...she was so kind! Even if she was a bit too angry at Mewtwo, I still think she was sincere."_  
 _Sara: "Well, happy for you then."_

"Big brother! It's your turn!" said Katy.  
"Yes, I'm going!" I replied.

 _Luka: "Sorry, I gotta go. Maybe I'll text you tomorrow."_  
 _Sara: "Ok...good night then."_  
 _Luka: "Yeah, you too."_

I then ran to the bathroom to go wash myself.  
"Katy! You forgot to turn off the water of the shower!"  
"Really...?"  
"How could you forget that!"  
"Sorry!"

I hope it will not be like that the entire year. I then washed myself, and after that, got to my bedroom to do my homework for yesterday. Homework...something I hate.

I mean it's not always that bad, a little bit of homework is good, but...too much is just annoying.

Finished that pretty quickly, cause tomorrow will be a charged day...

* * *

That first school day was shit!

What the heck happened today! So, I got my day started by saving that Lucario dummie from that idiotic Matt. And then that Lucario guy shed tears for nothing, and then he looks at me in the cafeteria like if I was his girlfriend or something, and then...fuck this day, really.

Still...I reacted pretty weirdly...I mean, I could have asked him politely to stop looking at me, why did I insulted him like that? I guess maybe I should tell him I'm sorry, but still...he looked at me in a VERY creepy way. I don't know why...maybe I should ask him, after apologizing of course. But it will be tomorrow. Or another day.

I wonder what clothes I should use for tomorrow...between ALL those black clothes, like, I don't particularly like this color, but peoples said it looked good on me. And when I say peoples, I say the few peoples that talk to me without running away five seconds later.

I'm not really popular. I would say I'm not at all. But people are afraid of me. Or atleast most of them do. I never really called somebody a "friend"...people taught I was too _"powerful and dangerous"_ and try to avoid me. Even people I randomly see in the streets are afraid. They usually walk on the other side of the road as soon as they see me. And for the others, they act like they don't see me and are not afraid of me. Tips: both of these affirmations are false. I know why the're afraid of me, I was created by humans, blablabla. But, really...

...Is there something wrong with me?

 **END OF CHAPTER 5**

 **And that's the end of the fifth chapter! I've been really busy lately, but also sick, which made me skip college a bit, and I decided that it was the time to start another totally original story (when I say original, I say not remixing anything). Of course, I'll still work on this, unless I see I or the viewers enjoy the other one more. And about this chapter particularly...nothing to say really. I think my fanfics are shit, but some of you guys (and girls) likes them. Well...even if I'm not always satisfied with my work, I'm still really enjoying writing this from A to Z (french expression, nevermind).**  
 **SAYONARA!**

 **Well, not really introducing anybody here, so...**


	6. Chapter 6

_First Week of September, Wednesday, 8am_

* * *

*sigh* this Tuesday really...

So, the good thing is, well, not really about me, but about Katy. She actually found some new friends on her first day as well. Good for her. For me, well...

So, Tuesday we got Maths at 8am. And well, normally, everyone should take their seats, right? Well, not with Alakazam, the Maths teacher! He decided to give random seats to people. Like, randomly choosing seats for students. And, with my luck of course, I had to be with...Mewtwo. Like, even luck hates me.

You may be thinking it's not a problem, but what if I tell you I'm sure at 99% he told me Monday to not look at him? But how! He's my classmate! And I'm too shy to ask anything to him...he'll probably be mad at me again...and I don't want that. Our "relation" is already shit right now, I don't want it to be even worse than that.

And so, today, we got PE, Sports, whatever you wanna call it, and...fuck.

I was always so bad in Sports, I mean, except in early school, but it was incredibly easy back then. Now, it's more like you have to be good or friend with everyone to touch the ball atleast once a game, kinda ruins the hole experience.

And the bus is late...great...what an awesome day to start.

So, here we go, front of highschool, everything's fine...  
"Luca!"  
"Oh! Hi Delphia! Hi Sara!" I said as the two girls ran at me.  
"So, how you been doing since yesterday?" asked Delphia with curiosity. "Fine, I guess..."  
"Come on, we wanna know more!"  
"YOU wanna know more..." corrected Sara.  
"Well, played video games all night, to end yesterday with a good note..."  
"...you know, it's not THAT big of a problem Mewtwo is next to you in Maths, I mean, it's totally fine..."  
"No, it's not the fact he's here in particular, but...I mean...I can't look at him at all! You don't know how stressful it really is!"  
"Stop the drama a little! He can observe you and you can't? What an hypocrite!"  
"Maybe...you can ask the teacher to change seats with somebody else..." proposed Sara.  
"But who would want to risk sitting next to him!?"  
"Me."  
"SARA! Don't be stupid!" said Delphia looking both surprised and angry.  
"No, don't...I don't want you to get problems with him..." I told to Sara.  
"...Ok...if you say so...this was foolish, sorry..."  
"Me, maybe I can." the three of us heard and turned back to see who said that, only to see it was Grey.  
"YOU! Kidding me! Remember what happened two days ago at the cafeteria! You guys can't stand eachothers!"  
"Hey...calm down, Delph. I was joking. I don't want to stay with that guy more than two seconds."  
"That's already a lot."  
"Uhhh, remember we gotta go to Sports?" I reminded, cause it looked like this conversation could continue for hours.  
"Almost forgot..." said Sara boringly. (As always lol). "Yay..." sighed Delphia.  
"Let's just go..." me, Sara and Delphia nodded at that sentence, and we both headed to the Sports building.

Well, gotta change ourselves. They are of course two changing rooms, one for girls, one for boys. Just a quick look between my legs...

Yeah, I'm a boy.

So, not going to change anything for me.  
"Shit!"  
"What, Grey?"  
"I forgot a bottle of water!"  
"Sorry, I don't have..."  
"Oh Arceus, we're going to die."  
"I mean, it's PE, of course."  
"Yeah, but...we got Primeape as a professor..."  
"And...what's so bad about him?"  
"I don't know...he's just so terrifying...everytime I made a mistake, he was mad at me..."

I'm sure Grey is a bit too rude. I mean, a teacher can't be that bad, or can he...?  
"FASTER! CHANGING YOURSELVES SHOULD TAKE LESS THAN ONE MINUTE!"

...Ok, forget what I just said two seconds ago, this guy's an asshole.  
"...understand now?"  
"Yeah, I see..."

I guess we're going to have a looooot of fun today...  
"You know what sport we'll be doing?"  
"I've heard it's Handball..."  
"Oh, great..."

I guess it's alright. I'm not a pro at it, but I'm not bad either.  
"Pffft, five minutes to change yourselves, really..." the teacher said when everyone exited.

I wanted to say fuck you, but well, don't wanna be excluded right now.  
"So, my name is Primeape, but some of you already know me from last year. I see old faces, new faces as well...Delphia! Mind stoping chatting when I talk?"  
"Y-Yes teach'!" Delphia sounded frightened as she said that.  
"Good, so before starting, I guess I need to tell you which sports will be this year."

How exciting.  
"So, first, their will be Handball..."

Already knew that. Not a big deal.  
"Basketball..."

And shit. Already. I was always really bad at basketball, My shots are shit and my passes are even worse.  
"Tennis..."

Awesome! I had three years of Tennis when I was younger, so I hope I'm still good at it.  
"Table Tennis..."

Well, didn't do Table Tennis when I was younger, but it's kinda the same.  
"100m..."

...Is running even a sport?  
"and Rugby..."

And an entirely physical sport to finish that. How about I'm fucked to describe what I think of it?  
"I guess it's alright..." Grey whispered to me.  
"Yeah..."  
"Grey! And...what's your name?"  
"L-Luka sir..."  
"Cause you and Grey have the disrespect to talk when I was going to explain, both of you get up."

I did. Grey did too. I mean, I don't want to do a demonstration, but well...Primeape is terrifying, and it's an order, so...  
"Demonstrate to your classmates how to pass in Handball."  
"H-Honestly sir, I...don't know." responded Grey, I'm sure with all his honesty.  
"And you?"  
"I'm not sure about it...but is it like in Basketball?" I answered, looking unconfident.  
"NO! Never! Can someone explain to those clowns how to make passes?" the whole class laughed at "clowns" except Delphia, Sara and...Mewtwo. But he probably never laughs, so...

Only one hand raised up, guess who it was?  
"You have to pass the ball with one hand."  
"Correct, Mewtwo! So, Luka, pass the ball to Grey, who'll give it back to me."

Well, now that I got the explanation from Senpa...I mean, Mewtwo, I passed the ball to Grey, with a, let's say, average throw, and he gave it back to the teacher.  
"Ok, now both of you, sit down. Of course, this is not the only thing to do in Handball, you also have to...score! So, let's say...you! What's your name?" he said while pointing at Sara.  
"S-Sara...sir..."  
"Ok, Sara, do you know what are the rules of shots?"  
"Uuuuuh...I'm sorry...I don't know..."  
"...who knows the rules of shooting?"  
"Me, sir! Your feets shouldn't touch the zone of the keeper!" answered Leila, or Lopunny, if you forgot who she was.  
"Good, but next time raise your hand...so, you guys know what you can't do, because normally you already did last year, or maybe in college, so...shouldn't be explaining. Now, let's make the teams! For the first time, you can choose your partners, but in the future, I will balance them. You need to be five in every team. Because you are 25 students, it makes five teams."

Well, atleast we get to choose our teammates for the first two hours, what a gentleman.  
"I guess we're going with Delph and Sara."  
"Yeah, but...we need one more...but who?" reminded Grey.

I didn't taught about that! So, I looked at the others team. Every teams were composed. So, that leaves one person left, and who...I guess you know who, Mewtwo of course! Everyone's afraid of him, so...nobody with him. Delphia saw I was looking at his direction.  
"Don't even think about it Luka, I'm not playing with him! I'd rather kill myself!"  
"Same for me. Playing with that asshole would be an insult." added Grey.  
"Who then?"  
"...I guess you're right. But we're not asking him! He told me I was a bitch, I'm not walking to him like:"Hey we need another player, wanna join us?"!"  
"Ok, we'll wait till he sees us."

And he did. He came to us and said:  
"...I guess we'll have to put our differencies aside for today. But I'm not apologizing to any of you."  
"And me? Called me a bitch, remember." reminded Delphia with a sweet smile, like she was taunting him.  
"With that attitude, thank you, but no." he responded in a murderous look.

She giggled at that.  
"So, which team wants to be the Blue team?" asked Primeape.  
"Us!" Everyone answered.  
"Ok, I'll choose randomly I guess...you!" he said while pointing at us. "You'll be the Blue team!"

Well, lucky there! We could have had Yellow or Purple, so I guess Blue's alright. Here are the composures of the teams: **(in bold the Pokemons that are or may be "important" in the future, also, they all got cringy names lol)**  
Blue: **Mewtwo (well, Mewtwo, duh) : Luka (me) : Grey (Greninja) : Delphia (Delphox) : Sara (Zoroark)**  
Purple: **Leila (Lopunny) : May (Mawile) : Devy (Gardevoir)** : Sand (Sandslash) : Maro (Marowak)  
Black: **Matt (Machoke) : Gen (Gengar) : Rhy (Rhyperior)** : Zel (Floatzel) : Rose (Roserade)  
Yellow: Ray (Raichu) : Coa (Toxicoak) : Azur (Azumarill) : Dash (Rapidash) : Magy (Mismagius)  
White: Incine (Incineroar) : Ursa (Ursaring) : Gley (Smeargle) : Flora (Sunflora) : Prima (Primarina)

I guess the teams are already pretty well mixed up.  
"So, every team should have his own captain, who'll be in each team?"  
"I'll be for Yellow, sir!" responded Leila.  
"Me for Black!" answered Matt.

What about us?  
"Who should be for us? Not me, I'm not really a leader..." I said.  
"Me either." responded Delphia quite frankly.  
"I"ll be the leader for Yellow!" we heaed from behind, coming from Ray, a Raichu.  
"I'm not really either..." answered shyly and quitely Sara, kinda like always.  
"I kinda get mad at everyone when someone do shit, so I hate to say this but...I guess Mewtwo's the best choice." said Grey.  
"WHAT? Are you serious Grey?" screamed Delphia at him.  
"I accept this proposition generously. And thanks Grey for your trust."  
"Hey, no! I'm not ok with that!"

"I'll be the leader for White team!" we heard coming from an Incinerior.  
"We don't have much time left to think, Delph..." reminded Grey.  
"Fine...But it doesn't allow him to give me orders."  
"I will be the leader of the Blue team." said Mewtwo outloud, looking satisified.

I found the situation pretty funny to be honest.  
"If he gives me any sort of order, I'll slap him." whispered Delphia to me.  
"Of course, you will..." I responded sartastically.

That's what she said.

 **END OF CHAPTER 6**

 **Finally, a chapter finished! Sorry, been kinda busy recently, college and some shit, finally got Pokemon Moon, also been working on a Christmas special (yes, in November), so didn't really write anything. I also started "An Human Pokemon", I'm currently trying to work on both projects and still finding time to write about the Christmas one, like a boss! So, about this particularly, well...I've "introduced" a character, or atleast she said two quotes, and that's Leila. That's enough for me to talk about her lol. Also, added a timeline at the start of chapters, it's easier for you guys to understand. With that being said...**  
 **SAYONARA!**

* * *

 **Four new characters talked. Actually only one is kinda important, the other three are probably just a background decoration. Most of the Pokemons in the "team composure" will not be important. Also as well, most of those Pokemon names are really cringy XD...**

Name: Leila

Specie: Lopunny

Gender: Female

Age: 17

Description: A female Lopunny who is rumored to have had "compensated dating" with almost every teenage boy she talked with. And she doesn't seem like to really hate that rumor.

Role: Leader of the...let's say...girls that REALLY like sex.

* * *

Name: ? (not important)

Specie: Primeape

Gender: Male

Age: 28

Description: A male Primeape. PE teacher well known for being...well...rude. But some said because of parent's complaints, he decided to be less strict.

Role: Teacher, probably a one chapter use character.

* * *

Name: Ray

Specie: Raichu

Gender: Male

Age: 16

Description: A male Raichu. Known for being...let's say restless to be kind.

Role: Just a one chapter use student lololol

* * *

Name: Incine

Specie: Incineroar

Gender: Male

Age: 17

Description: A male Incineroar. Cause I have no plans for him, I don't know what is personality can be!

Role: Same as Ray lololol


	7. Chapter 7

_First Week of September, Wednesday, 10am_

* * *

Overall, we did great.

We finished third behind Purple and White team, and in front of Black and Yellow. So, I guess it's not that bad, I mean, we're overall not the best team out there, but we're still alright I guess.

And I feel like Mewtwo was a perfect leader. I mean, with the team we got (cause Grey and the others are as good as me in Sports), we did a good job. And, to be honest, even if we finished last, I would have said that Mewtwo was a perfect leader. Cause he is perfect! I mean he's pretty, he's intelligent from what I saw in classes and he's got a nice bu...oops! Might have said too much!  
"Luka?"  
"Yes, Grey?"  
"I...I think Mewtwo's a fairly good leader, don't you admit? I hate to say it, but...he's better than me at this _"job"_."  
"Maybe if he's alone next time, he can join us. I-I mean, if you and the girls wants of course..."  
"Why not. But shouldn't you be mad at him for what he did to you Monday?"  
"I...I don't know. I feel like I'm not mad at him. I'm more scared."  
"If he insults you again, just hit him!"  
"No! I-I don't want to fight him! Or anyone!"  
"Then I'll do."  
"Even worse! I don't want you to get involved, please...I'm saying that for you and me, if you get injured...it would be my fault..."  
"Luka. Listen. I know you want to protect me, but...this guy is an asshole outside of classes and Sports and...I don't like my friends getting bullied or insulted. I don't care if they don't want me to stand for them, I'll do. That's what friends are for, right?"  
"I...I...just promise me you won't get hurt if you ever get involved with him..."  
"Yes, I won't."  
"Thanks...you're a really good friend...but do that for Delphia and Sara too!"  
"I already promised to Sara. Delphia? She can defend herself, don't worry for her."  
"O-Ok..."

I guess Delphia just slaps them or insults people who offend her, but Grey is probably right.

"Well, talking about the girls, here they are!"  
"Grey!" Delphia walked to Grey and slapped him.  
"W-What! What did I do!?"  
"Mewtwo gave me an order, and I forgot to slap him."  
"Mewtwo gave you two orders." I corrected.  
"Oh yeah, that's right. So, Luka, you'll get yours too."

And I received mine too. Grey laughed at that. Sara just giggled.  
"I-I never told you to slap me!"  
"Grey didn't deserved two slaps!"  
"How adorable of you..." responded Grey sartistically.  
"...By saying that, I think you deserve another one...or maybe more..."  
"Uh oh..."  
"Grey...run!" I told to him.  
"Not hearing that twice! Bye guys!" answered Grey, now starting to run.  
"G-Grey! Come back here!" screamed Delphia, now chasing him.  
"Those two will never change, right, Sara?"  
"Yeah...so, are you making progress with your love target!"  
"Be more quiet! I don't want to risk people hearing us..."  
"So...is progress made already?"  
"Well, found his Focebook and Switter pages!"  
"Wow, great stalking abilities...!"  
"Shut up...I'm not liking his posts, cause he will see that I know his pages...not adding him as well, don't wanna risk anything."  
"And what does he posts?"  
"It's what's intersting...he actually got an old girlfriend."  
"So, they're separate now or..."  
"Yeah, he talked about it on a post. It was from January to April 2016."  
"Wow, you even know when!"  
"Well, he confirmed it on April 2016, but maybe it ended before..."  
"And...with who it was?"  
"With...Devy."  
"That Gardevoir...girl?"  
"Yes...he even confirmed they had sex..."  
"Wow, in public! He really don't care about what the others think of him!"  
"He admitted it after they broke up, so they probably hate eachother now. Devy called him an asshole on his most recent post for blocking her old account."  
"He probably didn't saw it yet, he would have probably blocked her new account."  
"Yeah. And I guess that's all I got from Monday and yesterday."  
"But...does that mean he's into girls?"  
"I...I don't know..." I admitted

Let's change the subject. She will probably be bored if I talk too much about him.  
"So...I guess Grey and Delphia won't come to us?"  
"They're probably far now..."  
"So...I guess we need to go in our houses too, right?"  
"Yeah, so...see you tomorrow!"  
"Yeah, see ya!"

And so, we both took different paths, both heading to our respective homes. I guess Grey and Delph won't wait for us, so it's better to go now than waiting for them forever.

I continued my way, walking in the direction of my so called "home", but my path was stopped by someone I already know and hate. None other than Matt, and his crew I don't remember their names, I believe it's Gen and Rhy, a Gengar and a Rhyperior.  
"Hey loser, give me your money."  
"I don't have any. A-And even if I did, I wouldn't gave it to a bastard like you."  
"Wait, how did you call me?"  
"B-Bastard!"  
"I'm sorry, but you're really offending me. I guess you didn't understood the first time I attacked you."  
"The first time, y-you ran away like a little girl after Mewtwo warned you..."  
"I-I'm not afraid of Mewtwo!" screamed Matt at me while Gen and Rhy started beating me up.

Of course, because 2 VS 1 is impossible, they easily got me down.  
"Don't talk to our leader like that!" told me Rhy, really angry.  
"That's ok, Rhy. He's going to excuse himself to Matt, right loser?"

"Fuck...you."

I got beaten up even more. Now I'm sure I couldn't stand without help. They got me up and Gen asked me again:  
"So, loser, excuse yourself. Unless you wanna get beaten up even more."  
"I-I..."  
"I'm sorry Matt, my master. Say that." said Matt with an atrocious smile.  
"I'm...sorry Matt...my master..."  
"Good boy...now give your money to your master..." said Gen while laughing.  
"Y-Yes..."

I opened my bag and gave every single Pokedollars I got.  
"That's a really good pet, don't you think guys?" laughed Matt.  
"Yes, of course!" both said Gen and Rhy.  
"He's pitiful, right? Look at him crying like a lil baby. So, slave, every Wednesday you will come here with 100 Pokedollars. And if you don't...the three of us will do our best to set an hospital as your new home. Understood, slave?"  
"Y-Yes..."  
"Yes who?"  
"Yes master..."  
"Good, now, guys, let's find another victim."  
"Ok, boss!" Gen and Rhy both agreed as the three of them ran away.

I...got even more hurt than last time. I didn't felt like my legs where here for a couple of seconds, but now I think I can walk. I was still shedding tears. That was humiliating. They beaten me up, took all my money, but most importantly...I called Matt my master and he called me his slave _(I only accept to be called a slave by Mewtwo lol)_. But...I couldn't do shit! They were two beating me up, and even if I defended myself, there was still Matt!

I need to get in my home, and quickly. If Katy sees me like this, what will she say? If her big brother can't even defend himself, how could he step up for her?

* * *

I saw everything. I warned Matt, but it doesn't look like he understood.

I was hiding behind a tree and I watched the scene, with anger. I taught Matt had stopped his bullying sessions. But no, I guess he still is bullying people when I don't look. Or atleast when he think I don't look. But now, too bad for him. I saw that. Was heading to my home, and then I saw them following that Lucario guy, and I immediatly knew what was going to happen.

I can't help Luka, otherwise he would think I was stalking him, and I don't want that. I told him to stop looking at me in a weird or creepy way, so if he thinks I'm stalking him, I would be in a pretty bad position to defend myself.

And now for Matt and his idiotic friends...It's nothing really surprising coming from them, but Matt is afraid of me, so I was thinking he wouldn't bully again, but I was wrong. With that being said...

I guess I can come to _"visit"_ Matt's home. He will be **veeeeery** happy to see me. And we will also see if he's _"not afraid of Mewtwo"_ when he will be crying on the ground.

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER 7**

 **That's the end of the chapter! Now, before saying anything about this chapter, just wanted to say that I'm really sorry for the people that are waiting for a new chapter of "An Human Pokemon", I'm having more fun writing my Lucario X Mewtwo fanfic than this one, but another chapter will be posted before the weekend. So, with that out of the way, I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, like every single one of this fanfic lol, but I really enjoyed it. Also, next chapter will be fun, cause (spoiler alert) Mewtwo is going to kick ass. With that being said...**  
 **SAYONARA!**

* * *

 **Two characters presentations:**

Name: Gen

Specie: Gengar

Gender: Male

Age: 18

Description: A male Gengar. Best friend of Matt. Also a bullier, threat Matt like his boss.

Role: Member of Matt's crew, not important.

* * *

Name: Rhy

Specie: Rhyperior

Gender: Male

Age: 18

Description: A male Rhyperior. Second best friend of Matt. Also a bullier, threat Matt like his boss.

Role: Member of Matt's crew, not important.


	8. Chapter 8

**Yes, I know, I'm alive. Do I want to talk about my almost two years absence ? No. Then LET'S GOOOOOOOOO !**

 _First Week of September, Wednesday, 10:15am_

Oh Arceus, I feel so sick.

I feel like I can throw up at any moment right now. What was I thinking when I called him bastard !? How in the universe would Matt and his **real** slaves react nicely to that !? Uuuuuuh...I hate myself sometimes...My head hurts me really bad as well.

I was now close from my house's door. Well, atleast there will be nobody at home right now, so...

« Welcome home, big brother ! » I heard a voice screaming from the kitchen.

Aaaaaaand shit.

« W-Wait, what ! Why are you here ? »

« Two of my teachers were absent ! »

« Oh joy. »

« Y-You don't seem really happy to see me... »

« To be honest...I don't feel very good right now... »

She laughed for two seconds.

« So, who beaten you up ? »

« W-W-What are you... »

« I know, Luka. Do you think I'm silly ? »

« About what ? »

« Luka... »

« So, you know the reason why we're here...in Unova...and not in our REAL home... »

She nodded.

« Did mother and father told you ? »

« Yes. But I already knew. »

Before I could ask how, she continued.

« I know you weren't well...accepted...in your old highschool in Sinnoh. »

I didn't say anything. I simply listened.

« So mummy and daddy both decided it would be better for the both of us, because the...hatred of your old not so friendly comrades might hurt me too. »

She was right. Right in every way. I snapped.

« I am a terrible brother. »

« No, you... »

« I AM ! You...you could have continued your life with all of your school friends, but no, because I...and only I...ruined everything ! »

« No, it's not t... »

« YES IT IS ! If...If I tried to be accepted better, than maybe...no, surely...your life would have been way better ! But no, you're stuck with me, someone who can't even defend himself ! You're...you're...you're helpless here, and because of ME ! »

Then there was a silence. A long silence. Both me and my little sister were shocked. I because I never expected me to scream like that, and her for the same reason. I finally broke the silence when my knees dropped and I started sobbing.

« You...don't deserve this...you deserve better than me. »

« Shut up ! » she said while slapping me in the face.

On the oustide, this slap felt like nothing, because my sister was less powerful than, let's say, Delphea for example. But on the inside...this slap felt like someone just stabbed me right in the heart. This hurted me more than every bullying I ever was the victim of.

I looked at her, and backed up in fear. How...how did we end up like that ? We always had a good relationship since our childhoods, so how are we here ?

« Luka...I...no, I mean...you » she tried to mutter.

« No it's...not...your... » I tried to mutter.

But I suddenly felt something in my throat, like a weird liquid...

« I...I... »

Quickly, I ran towards the toilet, and I don't really want to say what I did in there. Katy didn't try to stop me. She just looked at the ground, speechless. She was thinking the same thing as me : How did we end up like that ?

* * *

 _10:25am_

I arrived in front of Matt's home. He live not so far from that Lucario guy by the looks of it, since he followed almost the same path as him. Thanks to that, it would be easier for Matt to ask his _loan_ to the Lucario guy, since he can easily go to his home.

But that won't happen, of course.

Matt needs a lesson. How many have I done to him already... ? I stopped counting after a dozen, so probably a lot.

I knocked at his door. I heard a « Yeah, I'm coming, uuuuuuh... » before the door was opened by Matt.

When he saw me, he stayed silent for a couple of seconds. I stopped this moment of silence by saying :

« Hi, Matt. »

« M-M-Mewtwo...what are you doing here, right now, on this beautiful day... ? »

« Ooooh, Matt. You know why I'm here, right ? »

« N-No. »

« Guess I'll have to remind you then. »

I smiled a little and he started to back up.

« What did you do after Sports ? »

« I...I...walked my way to my home, like everyo... »

I punched one of his house's wall on the outside. Even though it wasn't very effective, it still scared Matt, who was now sweating.

« So you just walked your way home. Nothing particular happened ? »

« N-N-No... »

« Nothing ? Really ? »

« Yeah, noth... »

Now I punched **him** , this time with much more power. So much power than Matt fell on the ground almost immediatly.

« Nothing ? »

Matt looked at me with both terror and anger.

« O-Ok ! I bullied that pathetic little sh... AH ! »

He couldn't continue his sentence because I started to kick him in his chest. He was now struggling to breath, but it was soooo much fun to watch.

« You bullied who ? »

« I...I...bullied...that Lucario guy...I believe his name is...Luka... »

« What have I said to you a thousand times ? »

He didn't answer. He was trying to get up.

« Do I need to repeat my question ? »

He still didn't answer. He was now standing. His face and chest were both covered in blood.

« I SAID, What have I said to you a thousand times ? »

He finally responded.

« To...stop...bullying people. But...I don't care ! I'll always bully others... ! And it's not a worthless, brainless, soulless piece of crap that's gonna stop m...AAAAAAAAAH ! »

I had enough. I started to punch and kick him even more violently than before. This time, I wasn't holding back. I should have never hold back. He deserves this.

I stopped attacking him for a minute to look at his current state. It was both pleasing and unpleasing to watch. He was covered in blood on most of his body, and let's not talk about the current state of his face.

« So, repeat my words : I will never bully anyone ever again. »

« I...would never...bully...anyone...ever...again... »

« Good. Then I can get back to my home. It's far, you know. And don't forget : if you ever bully ANYONE again...I'll crush you. Understood ? »

I can only hear silence.

« I'll take that as a yes. Have a nice day, Matt » I said before walking out of his house, leaving him with his misery.

But I remembered something.

« Oh ! And don't forget to give that money back to Luka. I don't care how you give it back, just do it. »

And with that, I left the house with a grin on my face. I don't know if I love or hate violence, but I for sure know that I hate bullies.

He's probably going to stop for a few weeks before starting again, but I'll still be here to stop him.

Everyone should be safe...even the creeps that look at you weirdly, like you're their crush or something.

Actually...I should probably apologize to Luka. I was a bit too harsh on him. In Sports, he didn't even gave me a single ball, probably in fear because technically, he would have to look at me to throw it. I don't want to be friends with him, but atleast I don't want to scare him. He's not a bad person.

Actually, he's probably too good for me to even speak with him.

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER 8**

 **So that is the end of this chapter ! Pretty long, right ? Yes, I know, but pretty intense, don't you think ?**

 **What, you wanna know why I didn't upload anything since...wow, December 2016 !? Time sure flies by fast, don't you think ? Well, atleast I think so. Do I have a reason for this ? Not really. Maybe I was just a lazy ass and didn't do anything because I didn't wanted to. Yeah, very good excuse.**

 **Now, about this fanfic in itself...it's gonna differ a LOT from the first seven chapters. My writting style changed a little, but it's mostly my vocabulary that changed the most.**

 **Also, I am currently re-writing chapter 1 to 7 because I feel like they're pretty trash to be honest.**

 **So without anything more to say...**

 **SAYONARA !**

 **XOXOXO**


End file.
